The Case of B
by Kiyoi Rie Aozora
Summary: Mello bekerja bersama B, menjadi seorang psycopath. tapi, setelah itu, seorang gadis muncul dengan pengakuan tak terduga. My first fic. hancur, berantakan, OOC. Please read first. review?


The Case Of B Chapter 1

Ketika kau merasa tak ada lagi yang dapat kau lakukan kecuali menghabisi nyawa yang ada dihadapanmu, rasanya saat itu hidupmu hancur. Melihat orang-orang dengan waktu kematian yang melayang di atas dahi mereka, membuatmu ingin segera mempercepat waktu kematiannya agar tak ada lagi nyawa yang mampu kau lihat. Aku melihatnya, waktu kematian bertuliskan tinta merah yang terus bergerak di atas orang-orang itu.

Melihat tidak sebagaimana orang lain melihat. Hanya karena mata sialan yang membuatku menjadi berbeda dengan orang lain, membuatku terkucilkan diantara orang-orang yang seharusnya menyayangiku seperti anak normal lainnya. Namun, itu dulu, ketika mata merah yang semakin menyalak setiap hari, mereka menjauhi seolah-olah melihat shinigami yang siap mencabut nyawa mereka kapan pun aku mau. Aku memilikinya, mata merah shinigami. Mata yang tidak melalui transfer dengan taruhan sebagian nyawa, namun aku memiliki ketika aku mulai terlahir di dunia ini.

Mata hitam yang kumiliki berubah merah bersamaan dengan kebencian dan dendam luar biasa yang terus mengendap hingga meledak di saat usiaku masih sepuluh tahun. Aku membunuh mereka, orang-orang yang seharusnya melindungiku dari proses penghancuran diri permanen yang terus menghantuiku. Mereka, orang tuaku, meregang nyawa dengan satu tusukan tepat di jantung kecil mereka yang mendetak seirama nyanyian makhluk-makhluk malam.

Pembunuhan pertama itu, menjadi awal proses penghancuran diri dan penantian agar dewa kematian mendatangiku. Menjadi nada instrument kehidupan malamku sebagai seorang psikopat. Menjadi pelengkap kisah seorang Jack The Ripper di London yang hanya berminat membunuh perempuan asusila. Dan ini aku, di negara dengan kehidupan malam yang mencekam dengan kehadiran seorang B, pembunuh berantai yang tak ada seorang pun mengetahui identitasku.

**End of B's POV**

Di sebuah gang sempit kotor, kepala itu terlempar masuk tong sampah bersama binatang-binatang pengerat. Sedangkan tubuhnya tergeletak membuat kubangan darah pekat yang menyebar bau amis. Pemuda itu berada di sana, menikmati selai strawberry dengan tangannya. Memandang jijik pada tubuh yang baru saja tewas tanpa sempat mengeluarkan satu suara pun. Orang itu, anggota sindikat mafia di Moscow yang akan mengadakan transaksi gelap dengan kliennya. Namun, transaksi itu tak akan pernah berlangsung.

"Hm, tak ada seekor kelinci pun yang tak tertarik pada wortel, ya!" suara dari pemuda di belakangnya menjadi satu-satunya suara manusia yang menimpali decitan tikus-tikus yang dengan liciknya saling berebut makanan.

Pemuda berkaos putih lusuh serta celana jeans memudar itu tersenyum dalam kegelapan, senyum penuh ambiguistik. Sementara matanya yang menyalak perlahan kembali tenang.

"Dan keserakahan yang mereka agungkan adalah cara yang paling tepat untuk melakukan hukuman.." lidah dari laki-laki bermata merah itu kini mengerayangi jemarinya, bersikap tak apatis pada setiap lelehan selai strawberry yang melumurinya. "Apa urusanmu di sini? Kau punya kelincimu, kan, bocah tengik!"

Pemuda berambut keemasan kembali tersenyum, merasa tak sepakat dengan kata "kelinci" yang dialamatkan pada anggota sindikat mafia yang minggu lalu baru saja usai mengeksekusi satu keluarga lantaran penolakan negosiasi untuk penggelapan ganja ke daerah bagian barat New York. Mereka, eh, bukan mereka, melainkan dia. Kepala keluarga Shancez menolak menjadi perantara pekerjaan hina itu. Bukan karena ingin menjadi warga paling setia pada hukum, melainkan kebanggaan sebagai seorang anggota kepolisian kota New York yang dalam sebuah upacara pengangkatan, telah mendedikasikan hidupnya pada beban tugas itu, memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap konsisten.

Bukan pula karena begitu hebat dan berpengaruh dalam kepolisian, mafia menginginkannya, namun karena kartu as sebagai polisi jujur yang ingin dimanfaatkan oleh mereka. Ya, kejujuran, di satu sisi gelap, mampu menjadi senjata paling berbahaya dengan kata-kata. Itu yang mereka inginkan, jika saja mampu mengendalikan tingkat emosional pada kepercayaan tertangguhkan pada kejujuran, maka akan menjadi sesuatu yang memberikan keuntungan besar.

Malam menanjak angkuh, semilir angin kematian yang memanjakan lehernya mengantarkan ia pada kebosanan memandangi mayat brengsek itu. Toples selai strawberry yang keenam terjatuh, menimbulkan satu bunyi sebelum ia menghilang menanti pagi yang tak pernah terlewatkan oleh mata yang seolah tak mengenal lelah itu.

~*-,-*-'-*~

Untuk kesekian kalinya, B memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam selai strawberry-nya, namun mata insomnia itu masih tak menutup.

"Cih, sialan!" umpatnya lalu melempar botol obat tidur bubuk yang kosong karena semua isinya sudah habis ia minum.

B berjalan mendekati kulkas, kaleng-kaleng selai strawberry berjejer memenuhi setiap ruang dalam benda persegi panjang yang memberikan sensasi dingin, namun tak sedikit pun terasa di kulit B. Ia mengulur mengambil beberapa kaleng, kemudian mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya dan menjilati jari berlumuran merah kental.

"B, aku sudah membelikan pesananmu…" suara Mello dan patahan batangan coklat selanjutnya meramaikan ruangan sepi itu. B menoleh, memandangi maniak coklat berpenampilan gothic itu seksama. Namun hanya terdiam.

Mello, bergabung bersamanya setelah melarikan diri dari Wammy's House di Manchester.

Rasa sayang sekaligus benci yang begitu dalam pada Near mengantarkannya menemui B, mengembangkan potensi psikopat dalam dirinya yang tak mungkin ia pungkiri. Seharusnya ia belajar di Wammy, bersaing dengan Near untuk menjadi penerus L, namun jiwanya membuncah untuk keluar dari panti asuhan. Tetapi, keluarnya ia dari Wammy, bukan berarti menandakan kekalahannya pada Near.

Ia akan melakukan berbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan Near. Seperti B, jika kakak angkat yang begitu disayanginya, L, menjadi detektif terhebat seluruh dunia, maka ia akan menjadi pembunuh paling mengerikan yang akan ditakuti, sehingga memaksa dunia untuk mengejarnya, memaksa L bertemu dengannya dalam sebuah pertarungan nyawa hingga ada pemenang dan pecundang. Seperti itulah yang akan dilakukan Mello untuk mengalahkan Near.

"Jangan pernah takut untuk melakukan pembunuhan!" umpat B pelan, sembari memasukkan obat dosis tinggi ke dalam selai strawberry-nya. Patahan coklat dari Mello mengiringinya hingga detik ketiga, Mello menyeringai.

"Apa kau meremehkanku, B?" matanya menatap pekat ke arah B yang selesai mengeksekusi sekaleng selainya.

Ia membuka sekaleng lagi, memasukkan obat untuk kedua kalinya dan mulai menjilati jari-jarinya. "Aku melihat ketakutan ketika kau memangsa mereka. Sekali kau mengikat perjanjian, jangan pernah ragu untuk melakukannya"

"Apa aku sedang mengikat jiwaku pada iblis?" Mello menyipitkan matanya memandangi B, seolah menemukan diri L di hadapannya. L yang hanya ia yang miliki, bukan Near.

B mengarahkan telunjuk berlumurkan cairan merah pekat ke arah Mello, tepat di depan wajahnya "Bukan mengikat, kau sedang menjual jiwamu!" B meralat kalimatnya, namun tetap saja ekspresi Mello tak berubah.

Kaki B yang sedaritadi berada di atas kursi berpijak pada lantai, menuju kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri. Mello hanya memandangnya berlalu. Laki-laki itu, tak ubahnya L, kakak angkat yang didapatkannya setelah kematian orang tua kandungnya. Kakak yang begitu dikagumi hingga berpenampilan sama dengannya, rambut hitam acak-acakan, kaos putih lusuh, dan jeans biru yang seolah tak pernah ia ganti, serta kantong hitam dimatanya lantaran insomnia berat. Persis L, hanya saja mata merah B membedakan mereka dan tentu saja, jalan yang masing-masing mereka pilih setelah pembantaian hebat yang dilakukan B terhadap orang tua mereka.

~*-,-*-'-*~

"Niisan…" suara itu mengagetkan L yang sibuk memerhatikan layar besar dihadapannya. Anak berambut putih bergelombang, memeluk erat miniature gundam, dan piyama besar yang dikenakannya hingga membuat tubuh mungilnya seolah tertelan memasuki ruangan itu.

Senyum mengembang di wajah L, namun tidak menyurutkan mata pandanya untuk tetap besar. "Selamat malam, Near"

"Selamat malam…" balasnya pelan, kemudian berjalan mendekati Oniisan-nya itu.

"Kau tak tidur, Near?" tanyanya lalu memasukkan makanan manis ke dalam mulutnya.

Near menggeleng, memainkan robot gundam-nya. "Tidak nyaman bersama Light"

L tersenyum, memahami "Kau merindukan Mello?"

"Niisan juga…" Near memandangi L yang masih sibuk mengunyah cake strawberry-nya. "B melakukan kejahatan lagi…" sambungnya kemudian, L seolah tercekik oleh kata-katanya.

"Bagiku, Ryuuzaki sudah meninggal…" potongan terakhir cake itu kini melesat memasuki tenggorokan L, meninggalkan sensasi manis luar biasa pada lidahnya.

Near melingkarkan lengannya yang diselimuti piyama longgar ke leher L, merangkulkan tubuhnya. "Keluarga tidak akan pernah terpisahkan, karena kita hidup dengan cinta…" bisiknya pelan, L tak bereaksi untuk semenit.

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang diajarkan L pada mereka dahulu ketika masih di Wammy, hari ketika Matt meninggal.

"Tenanglah Mello!" L memegang pundak Mello yang masih bergetar menghadapi nisan Matt.

Maniak coklat itu tetap bergeming, sahabat satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi, Mail Jeevas, maniak techno itu kini berbaring dalam tanah dingin di penghujung musim gugur, meninggalkan Mello yang bahkan masih tak percaya jika Matt rela mati untuk melindunginya dari rencana pembunuhan oleh sekelompok mafia yang menginginkan kemampuan hacking Matt dan kejeniusan Mello, serta bakat seorang psycho dalam dirinya.

Sindikat mafia yang akan melakukan terror besar-besaran memerlukan skill hacking tingkat tinggi yang hanya Matt yang miliki, selain itu 'ketergantungan' Matt pada Mello tidak akan bisa dihilangkan. Karenanya, mereka menyelidiki serta Mello, yang kemudian diketahui jika bocah maniak itu memiliki kejeniusan mendekati L, detektif hebat yang tak ada kasus yang tak mampu diselesaikannya. Namun, tetap saja, Matt tidak akan pernah menyetujui perjanjian dengan mafia. Bagaimana pun, ia harus menjaga Mello, sebagai anak yang diajarkan untuk menjadi L suatu saat nanti.

"L…aku yang bersalah pada Matt. Aku ada di sana, tapi aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku….aku tidak berguna!" Mello terus histeris, ia mengacak rambut blonde-nya, L yang berada di sebelahnya terus berusaha menenangkan Mello.

L memegangi kedua bahu Mello, seolah mengalirkan kekuatan pada anak itu. Anak berbakat yang disiapkan oleh pihak Wammy's House, anak istimewa calon pengganti posisinya. "Mail akan tetap hidup, Mello!" kalimat itu menyentakkan seluruh ruang hati dan pikiran Mello, ia memandangi L dalam, berusaha merenggut kata-kata itu lebih cepat.

"Ia hidup di sini…" L meletakkan ujung telunjuknya di dada Mello, meyakinkannya dengan isyarat. "…dan di sini…" telunjuk itu beralih ke dahinya. Senyum mengembang di wajah lesu L, mengontraskan dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari dua bola mata angkuh milik Mello.

"Keluarga tidak akan pernah terpisahkan, karena kita hidup dengan cinta…" L melanjutkan kalimatnya, masih berusaha menyugestikan apa yang ia pikirkan pada bocah maniak coklat itu. "Mereka yang mati, hidup dalam pikiran dan hati orang yang mencintai mereka. Matt akan tetap bersamamu, Mell!"

Meski hanya kediaman yang Mello tunjukkan, namun L yakin jika bocah coklat itu mulai tenang. Ia kini mampu menemukan kedamaian yang menghilang dalam matanya. Meski mungkin, kata riang yang selama ini Mello tunjukkan ketika bersama Matt akan tertimbun bersama dengan mayat Matt dalam tidur panjangnya.

Sebuah telapak tangan yang menyentuh dada L, membuatnya kembali ke masa di mana ia menjalani waktu. Tangan Near kini berada di sana, "Beyond, hidup di sini!" bisiknya pelan, membuat sebuah senyum di wajah L yang nyaris tak terlihat.

L mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Near. Tak menyangka jika bocah berambut putih itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa memiliki seorang adik kecil. Near yang selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang lain, Near yang selalu sibuk sendiri dengan mainannya, Near yang selalu tak banyak bicara, dan Near yang selalu memberi persepsi pada orang lain, bahwa ia memiliki dunianya sendiri.

"Niisan…"

"Hn?"

"Apa niisan rela jika suatu saat niisan bertemu dengan Beyond untuk bertukar nyawa?" Near mengamati mata besar L yang seperti panda itu. Ia hanya akan mencari kesungguhan jawaban yang di katakan L atas pertanyaannya.

L terdiam, bertemu kembali dengan B setelah malam pembantaian, tidak akan semudah itu jika apa yang ia lihat pada B hanyalah malam histeris yang terus berkelebat dalam benaknya tentang pembunuhan Daddy dan Mommy-nya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Biarkan takdir berjalan seperti apa adanya, Near!" jawabnya yang langsung membuat Near kecewa sesaat. Pertanyaannya mengambang, namun tak akan ada gunanya memaksa L untuk menjawab apa yang ingin ia dengar dari pertanyaan itu.

Near melepaskan rangkulannya dari L, memeluk erat robot gundam-nya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu "Niisan merindukan B, aku tahu itu!" ungkapnya kemudian menghilang tanpa memedulikan jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan L atas pernyataannya.

"Kau juga merindukan Mello yang selalu meneriakimu kan, Near? Musuh yang paling disayangi lebih dari siapa pun…."

~*-,-*-'-*~

Malam baru saja memulai babaknya, ketika darah mengalir dari ujung jari Mello. Ia menyeringai puas, kemudian mengelap bekas darah yang menempel di tangannya. B yang berada di belakangnya melemparkan batangan coklat, membuatnya mengangkat tangan itu lagi untuk menangkap satu-satunya makanan yang menjadi setengah nyawanya.

"Jangan melihat mangsamu seperti kau melihat musuhmu, Mell! Lihat ia seperti binatang tak berguna, lihat ia dengan nafsu yang mengalir dalam sarapmu untuk segera menebas dan memuaskan dirimu pada keinginan menghabisi itu…" sekali lagi, B mengoreksi cara Mello membunuh kelincinya.

Mello menyeringai "Kau tidak pernah melihat apa yang kulakukan sebagai sesuatu yang benar, B!" dia melancarkan protes, membuat B mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah merasa senang saat membunuh jika kau melihat bahwa orang yang kau bunuh itu adalah musuhmu. Musuh adalah orang yang kau sayangi hingga tak akan bisa kau bunuh untuk menikmati pembunuhannya. Menikmati detik ia merengangkan nyawanya" B mengeluarkan selai strawberry, duduk berjongkok di tanah dan mulai menikmati makanan kesukaannya.

Mello terlempar jauh ke suatu tempat. Tempat di Manchester, melihat L yang terduduk di kursinya, memakan makanan manis yang disediakan Watari, dan menatap layar besar di hadapannya atau mengutak-atik laptopnya untuk memilah kasus yang menurut ia menarik untuk diselidiki.

"Nikmati saat kau membunuh mereka, rasakan getaran ketakutan pada wajah-wajah brengsek itu yang memelas untuk diampuni. Heh, menyedihkan sekali orang-orang itu, orang-orang yang pantas untuk dibunuh!"

Kalimat ironi yang meluncur ke luar dari bibir B membuat Mello kembali ke Vegas, ke tempat yang sekarang ia pijak. Tempat pendosa berkumpul. Memaksanya untuk mengakui jika orang yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah L, melainkan B, sang penjagal.

"Memuaskan nafsu menghabisi nyawa orang lain… apa ini yang kau ingin kan, B?" B yang mendapat pertanyaan ganjil dari seorang psychopath sama sepertinya membuat ia menoleh pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyesal?" jawaban yang dileburkan ke dalam pertanyaan itu menusuk Mello. Ia tersenyum, mematahkan batangan coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal, Beyond! Selama ini mampu menjelaskan keeksistensianku pada apa yang tak mampu kuubah, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal!" Mello merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan batangan coklat yang baru dan mulai mengulitinya perlahan.

"Aku menikmati pembunuhanku, namun akan lebih kunikmati jika aku dapat berhadapan dengan Lawliet!" gantian B yang mengeluarkan kaleng selai yang baru, kemudian membukanya tak sabar.

"Kau berminat untuk membunuh L?"

B menggeleng "Tidak, takdirku bukan untuk menghabisi Lawliet. Akan ada yang melakukannya suatu saat nanti. Dan itu bukan aku!" B menjilati jarinya, seperti sedang menjilati darah yang menempel pada jemari itu. "Aku akan meminjam tangan dewa kematian untuk membunuhnya. Lawliet menikmati statusnya sebagai detektif terhebat sedunia, dan aku menikmati statusku sebagai criminal paling kejam. Karena dengan ini, aku mampu berjalan di jalanku sendiri, bukan menjadi bayang-bayangnya!" B tersenyum, entah mengapa ia harus tersenyum, namun senyum tipis itu tak tampak bagi Mello, B selamanya adalah orang angkuh yang beringas jika keinginan membunuh dalam dirinya merambat cepat untuk segera menemukan kelincinya.

Menikmati segala hal yang dibisikkan dalam hatinya untuk membantai. Ia ingat, bagaimana korbannya pernah ia jadikan ekperimen untuk korban 'juice brain' sangat menyenangkan ketika otak-otak itu berhamburan keluar dari tempurungnya. Atau saat jantung-jatung itu ia hancurkan dengan tangannya sendiri, paru-paru dan semua organ tubuh bagian dalam. Seperti membedah pasien yang bahkan masih hidup di hadapannya. Pasien yang tidak ditaksadarkan sebelum pembedahan. Sehingga ia mampu melihat wajah kesakitan itu, wajah brengsek dari pendosa yang mengabdikan diri di jalanan kota neraka dunia, Las Vegas.

"Dewa kematian… selamanya tak akan pernah kuyakini jika ia sungguh-sungguh ada. Untuk apa memercayai hal yang bahkan tak mampu menunjukkan dirinya padaku?" kalimat ironi dari bibir nista Mello mengusik B, membuatnya berani bertaruh jika anak itu kini seorang atheis, sama seperti dirinya.

Bukankah hanya itu yang mampu menjelaskan kalimat Mello? B menyadari hal itu. jalan atheis tak buruk baginya, memilih untuk tak meyakini Tuhan demi semua kenangan tentang masa lalu yang senantiasa ingin dibunuhnya seperti menghapus orang-orang bejat yang dengan sumringah mampu menjual jiwanya pada iblis hanya untuk kesenangan judi dan wanita. Dua hal yang menjadi sumber kehancuran paling memuakkan bagi B.

"Mengapa kau membenci L?" Mello kembali memecah keheningan, B tersenyum, masih menjilati tangannya.

"Lawliet, kakak yang kusayangi dan musuh yang ingin kujatuhkan. Jika aku dididik oleh Roger dan Watari di Wammy hanya untuk menjadi penerusnya, aku tidak akan pernah mampu mengalahkannya. Hidup di bawah bayang-bayang nama L, hanya membuatku seperti orang tidak berguna…" suara lemparan toples selai mengahiri kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir B.

Mello meliriknya, diam. Ia tahu, tidak, pihak Wammy tahu, jika kejeniusan B bahkan melampaui L. Hanya, B tetap saja perlu di didik, bagaimana pun B pernah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tega menghabisi nyawa orang tuanya sebelum ahirnya masuk panti asuhan Wammy. Jiwa psikopat lantaran kebencian luar biasa pada orang-orang yang membunuh orang tua kandungnya itu terus membayangi. Sehingga jika tidak dikendalikan ia dapat menjadi ancaman besar bagi dunia.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, lepas kendali atas jiwa yang tak mampu dilawannya. Melarikan diri dari Wammy's House setelah kasus bunuh diri A, rival yang seharusnya ia kalahkan untuk menjadi penerus L. Ia di didik untuk menjadi L yang sempurna, tapi bukan itu yang diinginkannya, ia hanya ingin mengalahkan L, meski untuk itu harus melakukan segala cara. Cinta dan kasih sayang luar biasa pada niisan angkatnya itu berbalik pada kebencian tertangguhkan.

B beranjak, diikuti oleh pandangan penasaran dari Mello. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara Mello menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. Menyunggingkan senyuman di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku melihat digit 'angka'mu makin berkurang, kau akan segera mati, Mell" kalimat vonis dari B mendelikkan Mello. Ia tahu, ketika B mengatakan hal ini, berarti itu benar. Mata merah mengerikan.

"Aku akan 'bermain' sebentar. Jangan sekali-kali mengikutiku, Mello. Kau memiliki 'permainanmu' sendiri!"

~*-,-*-'-*~


End file.
